


blow us all away

by princessoftheworlds



Series: liability [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Gen, juvenile detention center
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: A younger Andrew receives a visit from Officer Higgins with an offer.or:A look into how Andrew came to be in the FBI.





	blow us all away

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did some research and couldn't find why Andrew came to be in juvie, but here he's at the end of his three-year term and is about sixteen.

The harshness of the buzzer that sounds when his cell door opens jerks Andrew’s attention up from the cheap linoleum tiles, and he tilts his head to fix his visitor with a bored gaze.

“You have a visitor, Doe,” the guard, one of the usual ones who prowl outside the hallway every few hours, announces.

_ That’s new _ , Andrew decides. It’s not every day he receives visitors, especially since there are few people outside the walls of the juvenile prison who are fond of him.

In an act of compliance, Andrew presents his exposed wrists to the guard, who drops a heavy set of handcuffs on them and locks them. He barely manages to contain his bristle when the guard’s bare fingers accidentally brush against the skin of his inner forearm. 

The guard herds Andrew in the direction of the main lobby of the building in silence, and Andrew squares his shoulders to follow while the chains attached to his handcuffs clunk with every step he takes forward.

It’s a Monday afternoon, and the visiting room is fairly empty. All except for one balding man who’s seated in the corner wearing the black uniform of the Oakland PD. 

“Pig Higgins,” Andrew drawls, sauntering forward with new-found enthusiasm. He straddles the bench, facing the police officer, and lifts an expectant eyebrow, dropping his bound wrists onto the table with a  _ thump _ .

“Andrew,” Officer Higgins replies in greeting. “I see that they still have you wearing handcuffs.”

Andrew nods back. “That’s what happens when you land a fellow juvenile in the infirmary.”

“I heard,” Higgins sighs. “I was hoping you would have an explanation.”

Andrew shrugs. “He was just  _ there _ .”

In reality, the boy, seventeen but built like a brick wall, had taken notice of Andrew’s short frame and began making suggestive comments. Last week, after exy practice, he’d cornered Andrew in the bathroom, wrapping his meaty hand around Andrew’s wrist, and Andrew beat him into unconsciousness, landing himself with garbage duty for the next month.

Higgins sighs heavily again. “Your sentence will be up in a few months. You cannot keep pulling stunts like this, or you’ll end up back in this juvenile detention center until your eighteenth birthday.”

“Is that a threat, Pig?” Andrew asks amusedly, lifting his chin up in taunt. 

Shaking his head in disappointment and exasperation, the officer slaps a packet of poorly-stapled papers on top of the hideous orange plastic of the table.

Andrew’s eyes flicker across the front page of the packet, lazily taking in the title.

He bursts into obnoxious laughter, doubling over until his forehead slaps against the table surface. “Fuck, Pig, you really crack me up sometimes,” he snorts out, noting how the police officer bites back words when he hears him use the expletive. “You want me  _ to apply for the FBI _ ?”

Higgins flushes angrily but manages to compose himself. “I have been keeping track of your academic records for the last few years, and you appear to be quite brilliant when you apply yourself. You have shown signs of an eidetic memory. All in all, you would make an excellent candidate for the FBI’s recruitment program.”

“And the FBI is willing to take someone with my record?” Andrew cackles again. “Because I don’t see your little plan happening.”

“I am trying to help you, Andrew Doe,” Higgins grinds out, “yet you try your hardest to make everything difficult.” He grits his teeth, flipping a page in the packet to reveal an application that’s filled out neatly in blue ink. “I have been in contact with someone I know at Quantico. They will overlook your criminal record and fast-track you through their training program. You have nearly finished your GED, which will be enough to gain you entry into their program. By the time you are twenty, you will be able to enter Quantico. This could make your life. Your foster care and juvie records would be sealed.”

“Is that a guarantee, Pig Higgins?” Andrew drawls. “Why would the FBI want to recruit an orphan from Oakland?”

“On paper, you make an excellent candidate. Of course, this all depends on how you behave were you to accept the offer, meaning you would not be able to initiate any more fights. I worked damn hard to get you this offer, Andrew. Just take it. Build a life for yourself.”

The offer sounds tempting, which makes Andrew hate it.

“I will be back next week for your answer,” Higgins continues. “Think long and hard about what this could mean for your future.” 

He rises to his feet, Andrew’s gaze tracking him as he pushes the packet closer to Andrew and then turns to leave. Andrew speaks when Higgins is halfway to the door. 

“No need,” he says. “I’ve already made my decision.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) to let me know how much you liked this fic or request a prompt (since I don't really have any set plans for this series). Comments and kudos would be nice too!


End file.
